Crack Pairing Drabbles
by Last-Summoner
Summary: Drabbles on different "a little strange" pairings in FHFIF. First chapter is Wilt/Bloo.


**1. The Valentine's Sorry**

"Um... I'm sorry, Bloo".

No answer. Bloo kept starring at his reflection in the mirror without even noticing the tall red friend than had just entered the room.

"Bloo. Bloo! Sorry to distract you, but... Bloo!"

Bloo turned to Wilt only after the last one had poked him on the shoulder slightly.

"What? Don't you see I'm _doing my preparations?!"_ - said Bloo discontentedly and turned back to the mirror. Wilt only blinked, confused.

"I'm sorry, but what _preparations?"_

"For the Valentine's Day, my lonely silly friend. All girls gonna be mine! When they see this awesome guy coming down the hall (he pointed at his reflection, grinning), they won't be able to stand against my awesomeness and will give me all the lovey cards 'n sweets 'n other fluffy stuff no one really needs!"

Wilt jammed his lips and scratched his head in a gesture of embarrassment.

"Well, yeah, I suppose this would be great".

"You can only suppose", - chuckled Bloo, giving the basketball player a mocking look, - "when I know it for sure".

The blue imaginary friend returned to his preparations in front of the mirror. Wilt just stood there, desperately trying to figure out how to start what he wanted to say. A couple of times he breathed in sharply, ready to speak, but then fainted and kept silence. Bloo suddenly shook his head and sighed.

"Come on, Wilt, stop standing here and sighing like that, it's really annoying. And you're sparing the air - you know it's not free".

"I'm sorry".

"And stop saying you're sorry! It's annoying. Go... Go annoy somebody else. Maybe you'll even get a card from someone just as annoying as you".

Wilt shut his mouth before another "I'm sorry" escaped his lips, and, instead, he offered Bloo a piece of paper he seemed to hold all this time. Bloo only looked at it briefly and asked:

"What's that?"

"It's... Um... It's a card. Happy Valentine's Day, Bloo".

"Yeah, thanks, Wilt... I mean what?" - Bloo stopped starring at the mirror and stared at Wilt instead. The tallest one shrugged nervously and repeated:

"It's... Um, just a card, you know..."

"I know what it is, Wilt", - frowned Bloo, - "I mean, what? What does this mean".

"Well, everybody is exchanging presents on Valentine's Day, and so I got this for you. I... I gave one Frankie, and Coco, and even Eduardo!"

"Oh really?" - Bloo gazed into Wilt's eyes suspiciously. Wilt didn't have much nerve to stand his gaze, gave him a twitchy smile and quickly said:

"Gotta go, sorry. Bye, Bloo!"

Before the blue blob could react Wilt lowered himself on one knee in front of him and placed a brief kiss on his cheek. Before Bloo could react on that as well, Wilt disappeared, only squeaking of his boots echoed down the hall.

Bloo wiped his cheek and murmured:

"Hope girls didn't see that jerk".

* * *

**2. Game of my heart.**

"It's i-i-i-impoli-i-i-ite!" - hissed Bloo.

"Sorry, what?" - Wilt had at last distracted from the video game.

"I SAID it's IMPOLITE to make your friend UNHAPPY!" - yelled Bloo, making Wilt wince. The tallest friend put the joystick away and turned from the TV screen towards the blue friend.

"Am I making you unhappy? I can't believe it, I'm so so sorry!" - He touched Bloo's shoulder with his remaining arm gently. Bloo snorted and turned away.

"You know, beating my score one or two times wouldn't bother me... But 17 times better? You're heartless creature, Wilt. You don't care just how much you hurt me with this".

"You mean the score rating? Am I beating you that bad?" - Wilt looked at his name on the 2nd place and Bloo's name on 18th at 'High scores' rating.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bloo. I was really mean to you by beating your score. This will never happen again", - Wilt smiled reassuringly to Bloo and gave him the joystick.

"That's right, basketball boy. You got that", - Bloo grinned, grabbing controller and turning the game on again.

"You know I'll do everything to make you happy", - said the basketball player. Bloo nodded satisfactorily.

"Then go get me some chips. All that score stuff makes me hungry".

* * *

**3. Wilt Guilt.**

"You really did that?" - Frankie cocked a brow.

"Of course I did it! Who else?" - Wilt shrugged, smiling nervously.

"You really spilled cocoa on Mr. H's papers and then put them into the washer to wash them clean..."

"Yes, I did".

"...And then covered them with glue when you took them out after the washing, and then you spilled ink on them while trying to write something down..."

"Y-yes", - Wilt didn't sound so reassuring anymore.

"... And then you threw the remains of papers out of the window right on pizza guy's head".

"Y... Yes, I think so".

Frankie frowned.

"Look Wilt, everybody knows its Bloo again. He always does that kind of stuff. Stop covering him up!"

"But I really am guilty for that! I deserve a punishment!"

"Wilt! How long are you going to take Bloo's punishments?!" - Young miss Foster started to lose her patience.

"Please, Frankie! It's entirely my fault!" - Wilt had already started to plead. Frankie sighed.

"Okay, whatever. Go, take Bloo's fault, get his punishments for his stuff, whatever you want", - she turned away and walked out of the room, murmuring "whatever, Wilt, whatever". Wilt stood into the corner and smiled happily, pressing his forehead against the wall.

* * *

**4. Still got the Bloo's.**

Sometimes, well, he got the blues. Those moods when he felt so lonely and useless and unwanted. So lost, in all kind of senses.

At those moments he couldn't sleep at night, just couldn't. So he would sit at the window and watch empty streets, lit by the moonlight and rare lanterns, and think of something. Sometimes he would watch his friends sleeping - Coco in her nest, wondering how can she stay so independent without a kid; Eduardo, smiling at him murmuring in sleep; and Bloo. When he watched Bloo, he got a strange feeling inside his chest, and kept thinking if that's okay or not.

Sometimes, really, really rarely, when the blues are bluer then he can bare, he would touch his own lips with one finger and then put this touch on Bloo's mouth. He'll regret it instantly and whisper "I'm sorry" to Bloo, and then jam his mouth to stop himself from apologizing and waking everybody up. Then he'll ask Bloo if that's okay and if he was mad for it, and Bloo won't answer, deep in his sleep. And Wilt will promise himself to better not ever do it again.


End file.
